Danielle Butters
Danielle Butters is a womens ice hockey goaltender who played for the MSU-Mankato Mavericks (WCHA) and Toronto Furies (CWHL). Playing career With the Bluewater Hawks in the PWHL, she played in 18 games during the 2009-10 season. Statistically, she posted a 1.79 GAA and .932 save percentage. NCAA Regarding the 2010-11 MSU-Mankato campaign, Butters had a team-best .500 winning percentage with a won-loss record of 4-4-1, respectively. Her first collegiate game provided her with her first career win. This came in a victory over the North Dakota Fighting Sioux on October 22, 2010. In addition, it was also the first NCAA game in which she earned a start. In the 2012-13 season, Butters started 33 games and posted a .913 save percentage ... Collected a season-high 45 saves in a 0-0 tie with Ohio State on Nov. 30 ... Logged 1,865:30 minutes between the pipes, which was ninth-best in the country ... Finished with 1,025 total saves - 39 shy of the MSU single-season record - but ranked third nationally ... Tied for ninth in nation with four shutouts, which was one short of the program record ... An All-WCHA Academic Team selection Butters posted a 2.94 goals against average and .924 saves percentage in 30 starts of the 2013-2014 season...Was excellent in her pair of starts vs. Mercyhurst on Sept. 27-28 tallying 71 saves and earning WCHA Defensive Player of the Week accolades for her performance...Stands 11th nationally in minutes played (1,118:40) and second in saves (604) to date...Amassed a career-high 48 saves on Nov. 1 at Minnesota. Butters made 1,052 total saves just 12 away from the MSU single-season record for the Purple and Gold in her senior campaign. Butters was named two-time WCHA Player of the Week registered 12 games with over 40 saves including stopping a career-high 51 shots in MSU's 3-0 victory at No. 2 Wisconsin in the first round of the WCHA playoffs last weekend. Career wise, Butters stands tied for second in shutouts while ranking third in wins, saves, minutes played and save percentage at Minnesota Sate. She's also fourth in games played and fifth in goals against average. Butters was named Third Team All-Western Collegiate Hockey Association. In doing so, Butters joins assistant coach Shari (Vogt) Dickerman and Lauren Smith (2012-13) as the only Mavericks in program history to be chosen All-WCHA. Dickerman was a first-team selection in 2002-03 and 2003-04. Hockey Canada In November 2009, Butters played for Team Ontario Blue at the 2009 Under 18 Canadian Women’s National Championships. Team Ontario Blue beat Quebec in the semifinals, as it marked the first team that Team Ontario Blue would play Team Ontario Red in the gold medal game.http://www.lmhf.qc.ca/lmhf/news/view/219 She appeared in the gold medal game of the 2009 Canadian Under 18 Nationals with Team Ontario Blue as they claimed the silver medal in a 5-1 loss to Team Ontario Red. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11728&la_id=1&ss_id=63724&game_id=1668 CWHL In the 2014 CWHL Draft, Butters was selected 7th round 36th overall by the Toronto Furies. Career stats Hockey Canada http://www.hockeycanada.tv/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=63724&gltender_id=12582&step=1 Awards and honors *Player of the Game, Team Ontario Blue, Semifinals of the 2009 Under 18 Canadian Women’s National Championships *Third Team All-Western Collegiate Hockey Association 2013-2014 Season References Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Minnesota State Mavericks women's ice hockey players